


Bluepulse- Caught in the Shower

by Gayskeletonart



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bluepulse, Bluepulse Bash, Caught, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, bart tops, dom bart, jaime bottoms, speed buggy, sub jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/pseuds/Gayskeletonart
Summary: Bart was wondering why Jaime was taking so long to shower





	Bluepulse- Caught in the Shower

Bluepulse- Caught in the shower  
By Gayskeletonart

Bart watched silently as Jaime stroked his cock in the shower while moaning his name. Bart was stunned and didn’t know what to do with himself, and his cock was practically trying to break through his jeans, causing him to stroke it through the fabric.

Jaime was groaning loudly as he stroked his massive cock, praying that the sound of the running water would muffle his moans. His free hand found it’s way to his hole and tenderly began to stretch it as he pumped his fist harder, chanting Bart’s name with each stroke.  
Bart without even realising it began to approach the shower fully clothed and stepped inside slowly.

Jaime panicked realising that his friend was suddenly behind him within the enclosed space.  
Before he could even protest, he could feel Bart’s hands around his waist and his throbbing cock against his bare, soaking ass.  
Bart was in a trance and instinctively unzipped his jeans and released his throbbing meat into the warm shower water. He didn’t so much as speak a word and just began prodding Jaime’s already stretched hole.  
Jaime moaned at the contact, too afraid to speak, believing that if he did, this dream come true of his, would end. He merely ground against Bart’s poll until the head of his penis slipped into his ass. It hurt at first, but the pleasure of the penetration was far worth the pain.

The boys began thrusting into each other, causing Bart’s 9 inches to penetrate Jaime’s virgin hole bit by bit.

The boys moaned in frenzied pleasure as Bart thrust harder and faster into Jaime, his cock violently vibrating against his prostate. Jaime was against the wall stroking his aching cock and backing into Bart to feel him deeper inside of him. They fucked for what felt like ages until Jaime came screaming Bart’s name, shooting his jizz onto the shower wall. His ass tightened around Bart’s penis, swiftly bringing him to orgasm, shooting load after load into his best friend’s once virgin ass.

The two stayed like that for a moment with Bart still inside the older male until his cock slowly slipped out of him along with his oozing cum.  
Jaime switched the water off and turned to meet his friend, panting softly  
“Your clothes are soaking.” He laughed in between breaths

Bart finally stripped down naked, swiftly hanging his wet clothes over the railing and stood before Jaime with his cock erect once more. He then lifted Jaime up, so the boy’s long legs wrapped around his slim frame.

“Guess I’ll have to stay like this until they get dry then, won’t I” he smiled kissing Jaime’s collarbone

Jaime laughed as he was lowered onto Bart’s stiff rod, feeling his own member begin to grow again.  
“That’s fine by me.”  
“Crash”

The boys made love for the rest of the night holding each other tightly as their friendship became something a little bit more intimate.

**Author's Note:**

> Bart and Jaime are 18
> 
> I'm terrible at writing


End file.
